


Sunrise

by The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Song Lyrics, based on In The Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows
Summary: Just a song fic with Angel Dust based off of Sunrise from the musical In The Heights.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading this. I was just listening to this song and thought this would be a cute little one-shot.

As the sun rose over pentagram city, (y/n) stepped out onto the balcony of one of the many rooms in the happy hotel. They were clad in only a t-shirt as they smiled looking over the city. As they sat on the balcony another face joined them. It was Angel Dust, he smiled at (y/n). (y/n) smiles back at them and asks, “Are you ready to try again?” 

Angel still smiling down at (y/n) replies, “I think I’m ready.” 

(y/n) laughs as they move towards his face. “Ok, here we go. Esquina?”

Angel quickly replies, “Corner!”

(y/n) nodding in approval then questions, “Tienda?”

“Store,” Angel replies calmly. 

(y/n) laughs surprised at how much Angel has remembered, “Bombilla?”

Angel struggling on this one questioning his answer says, “Lightbulb?” 

(y/n) laughing asks, “You’re sure?” 

Angel laughs and replies, “I’m… sure.”

“Three out of three, you did alright!” (y/n) smiling. She's proud of him for trying to learn Spanish.

Angel looks to (y/n) placing his hand on their cheek, “Well teach me a little more…”

(y/n)’s smile fades as they pull away from Angel’s touch. Not looking him in the eyes they say, “Calor.”

Angel replies “Heat.” 

“Anoche.” (y/n) says softly. 

“Last night.” Angel replies 

“Dolor.” 

“Pain.” 

(y/n) turns to Angel, “That’s right. Llámame.” 

“Call me.” 

“Azul.” 

“Blue.” 

“Ámame.” (y/n) says. 

Angel replies softly, “Love me.” 

(y/n) turns away looking out onto the city, “Perhaps I do-”

There’s a slight pause between the two. Angel then starts to wrap his arms around (y/n) smiling as he asks, “Well how do you say kiss me?”

(y/n) laughs slightly and answers, “Bésame.”

Angel asks again into (y/n)’s neck, “Well how do you say hold me?” 

(y/n) now holding on to Angel’s top set of arms replies, “Abrázame. Al amanecer at sunrise.” 

Both now looking out to the sunrise above the city they say together, “ Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise.”

(y/n) repeats the phrase Al amanecer and Angel repeats it as well. As they say, this phrase the city awakens and starts there day. Angel leaves kisses down (y/n)’s neck and they giggle at the sensation. Angel then takes (y/n)’s hands and looked them in the eyes sadly replying, “ I don’t know?” 

(y/n) replying with the translation in Spanish, “Yo no se.” 

Angel continued his sentence, “What to do?”

(y/n) still translating, “ Qué hacer?” 

“Now that I found you,” Angel said in a hopeful tone.

“Ahora que te encontré.” 

“What will they say,” He gestures to all of Pentagram city, thinking about all those who have seen his films, those he's slept with for money, their friends, and the one he feared most Valentino.

“Que van a decir?” you translate for him. 

“When they see me around you? So how do you say help me?” he starts to move closer to you. 

“Ayúdame.” 

(y/n) grabs Angel’s face and he grabs their waist with his lower set of arms as he says “And and how do you say promise me?” 

(y/n)’s hands start moving down Angel’s top set of arms that were resting on their shoulders as they move closer to his face translating the last phase, “Prométeme.” 

(y/n) nuzzles their head into Angel’s chest as they tell each other, “Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise. I don’t care at all what people say beyond the sunrise.”

(y/n) looks up to Angel with doe eyes and asks Angel softly, “Promise me you’ll stay?”

Angel now pulling (y/n) in closer with the two sets of arms they had out replies, “I’ll stay.” He then continued, “How do you say kiss me?” 

(y/n) laughing as they have already answered this before replies, “Bésame” Angel then repeats the phrase and (y/n) repeats it as well to let Angel know that he is saying it right. 

Angel then asks, “And how do you say alway?”

(y/n) replies with the translations, “Para siempre…” in which again Angel repeats. looking at each other they both reply to each other “I will be there. Al amanecer.” As they finish their last promise to each other they share a passionate kiss. The kiss seems to last forever till they break apart for air, their foreheads rest against one another. Without another word said they walk back inside Angel’s room knowing that they would let nothing come in between them.


End file.
